


Where is he?

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FUCK THE 4TH JULY WTF, I'm crying okay, IM CRYIN CUZ OF THE FEELS THHHOOOOO, M/M, THIS ISNT SAD THO, USUK DAY BITCHES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England can't bare it anymore. He thinks he'll stop visiting on America's birthday. He can't take it. Not like that git cares anyway. Or at least that's what he thinks before coming and giving Alfred his 'present'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is he?

America saw France, Germany, hell even Russia was here, but England wasn't. His birthday. His birthday! And that ass wasn't here! America had news that he wanted to share, something he'd locked away for a few weeks now, but he needed England to be here. 

=====

England was at home, he didn't get ill more, but he couldn't stand the party of his best friend and closest thing he had leave him. England stayed home this time. That is until France showed up with Japan. 

"Angleterre, You must come quick." England knew it had to do with America but didn't say anything as Japan continued 

"He's locked himself in his room- he wants you there." England scoffed- It's his birthday- the day he got independence from the, now, smaller country. He thought about 'He should've thought that before...' but he didn't know, but England did say "I don't see why- he left me and he wants me there, I don't feel as if I want to go." he said calmly, but he only didn't go because he didn't know how much Alfred he could take before he became too sexually frustrated.

=====

America was quiet as he appeared out of his room to talk to Germany and Italy he seemed normal but on the inside he was crumbling - How could England just...not show up? Did he not care? Or was he hurt still... that would make sense- anytime he could America shoved it in his face, instantly regretting it, trying to apologize but being told to 'Shut up you little git.' 

Alfred went to get a drink as he heard "I can't believe I'm here, but Happy Birthday, America" England said as emotionless as possible- it was less painful that way. America looked at him and hugged him ,  no one batted an eyelash as the American was affectionate all the time, but he felt so sorry. He couldn't take it back- he loved being independent but recently he just seemed to either: Go too far when he mentioned it or England would..not avoid him... more like he'd just let them grow apart and that killed Alfred. 

"Bloody hell, Alfred." Said the shocked Brit. Alfred let go as he looked at the other, who looked... Fuck. the only word that came to mind was fuck.He had a shirt on, one button undone and his tie halfway undone, his hair was ruffled and was in ripped jeans. Alfred saw a few look over at Arthur- mainly the girls- nuh uh they aren't having him. 

"You finally came!" he said happily 

"Of course I did you git." Arthur smiled.

====

After the party it was only England and America as they talked Alfred could help but check the elder out. Was he actually doing this. Yep. Yes he was. "England."He said forcing the older nation to sit on his lap, his legs sped beside him. England was blushing as Alfred held his hips "A-Alfred..." 

"I heard you didn't come because of your feelings...towards me" he smirked as the other blushed deeper 

"Well that's okay you're here now," he said leaning to the Brit's neck "and I think we both knows how we want this to end..." Arthur moaned as America sucked marks into his skin undoing the second button "Hnnng- Alfred, please..." he couldn't help himself and by the smirk and the hardness growing beneath the Brit he couldn't either. 

America took him to the bedroom but now all teasing was off the table as Arthur laid in front of him , bruises forming on his neck and his erection showing the almost skinny jeans. Alfred practically pounced on the other, rutting his hips to keep the whore-ish moans of his name coming out of Arthur's mouth. Alfred undid Arthur's shirt as Arthur took off his shirt , pressing back down for a rough kiss, filled with tongue and teeth, battling for dominance even though they both knew America would win. 

When all clothes were discarded - except for boxers in America's case- America put some lube on his fingers, putting one at first then adding another, prepping the other Nation "Look at you already so hard for me..." America teased as he kept fingering Arthur's ass . England arched his back off of the bed as America pumped his fingers in and out of him, but soon a un-contempt whine escaped his lips as he pulled out. Arthur felt empty until he felt a bigger presence enter him, making him call out "Oh Fuck, Alfred, oh fuck!"Alfred let out a soft grunt of pleasure as he inched deeper inside Arthur until he wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist pulling the American's cock fully inside of him 

"Oh fuck-Christ" he moaned as he filled the smaller male beneath him. Alfred moved soon after, a brutal pace started. England covered his mouth til America pinned his hands into the bed "I want to hear you, every curse, every call of my name, everything" Arthur moaned loudly ''Alfred, fuck, oh fuck, more!" Alfred definitely didn't hold back as he fucked and marked Arthur . The position they were in (America holding England's hands above his head) caused Alfred to hit Arthur's most sensitive spot and Arthur made it known "A-Ah fuck! Right there! Again, again, please" he begged. God Arthur was just a turn on in it's self, everything was alluring and intoxicating to the American about the man under him. 

He was so close he could feel the pool of heat circulate around his stomach and the look in Arthur's half lidded eyes showed he was too. "Al- I'm gonna cum...!" he moaned "Me too, Artie" A few minutes Arthur came, clenching around the American's cock, making t=his orgasm 10x better than he['s had before. 

As they laid together, England muttered into the warm embrace a "Happy Birthday, Alfred, hoped you enjoyed your present." before falling asleep as the other said "I did, I always will...I love you" a quick mumble from the sleeping Brit sounded as an '"I love you too , Alfie"


End file.
